1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to exercise and therapeutic devices of the type utilized for muscle strengthening and more particular to portable devices which are constructed to permit therapy and strengthening of the fingers, hands and wrist of an individual and which use resilient bands to provide resistance to joint manipulation.
2. History of the Related Art
Loss of strength in an individual's fingers, hands and wrist can occur from a variety of factors such as; repeated finger movements resulting in carpel tunnel syndrome, as a result of a stroke, arthritis, or tendinitis, or due to finger injury or amputation. Not only is loss of strength a problem but often severe discomfort and pain accompanies the condition. Without proper rehabilitation therapy, such conditions may result in the necessity for surgery followed by expensive and extensive physical therapy in order to maintain even a small percentage of the original hand and wrist strength.
Some prior art therapeutic devices involve the use of objects which can be squeezed such as balls which are held in the patient's hand with patient being instructed to apply increasing pressure to the surface of the ball to provide increasing amounts of resistance to the flexing of the fingers. Unfortunately, such an exercise device only provides for resistance in one motion of the fingers closing relative to the palm in flexion and does not provide for necessary exercise for finger extension and finger movement relative to the plane of the palm of the hand. It is important, to provide total rehabilitation, to ensure that the joints of the hand, fingers and wrist are manipulated in all directions so that maximum strength and dexterity can be achieved through appropriate therapy and exercise.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,200 to Unger a hand and finger exercise device is disclosed which includes a central cylinder which is adapted to be engaged in a person's hand. A plurality of elastic straps extend along the length of the cylinder and over the fingers and a separate strap extends along only a portion of the cylinder for engaging over the thumb. In use, an individual squeezes on the cylinder and thereafter flexes the fingers or thumb outwardly against the resilient elements. Unfortunately, with this type of device, the resistance to flexing of the fingers inwardly can not be adjusted as the cylinder is substantially rigid. Also, the degree of resistance to outward flexing of the fingers can not be adjusted. In addition, the straps provide uniform resistance to the movement of the fingers and do not therefore provide relative resistance depending upon which finger is being exercised.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,436 to Gibney, a non-invasive method for treating carpal tunnel syndrome is disclosed which includes an elastomeric sheet having a plurality of holes therein for receiving the tips of the fingers and thumb. This sheet is designed to provide resistance axially outwardly from a center portion of the sheet thus drawing the fingers and thumb toward the center. With this type of device, the primary resistance is only in a single direction and the resistance in flexion and tension can not be adjusted. The device is designed to provide for outwardly flexing of the fingers but does not otherwise provide resistance for inward movement, flexion, of the fingers.
Other prior art patents for increasing strength and providing flexibility of the hand are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,871,646 to Slack, 4,836,531 to Niks, 5,303,696 to Boice, 5,514,052 to Charles et al., 5,374,226 to Graham, 5,445,582 to Brown and 5,573,479 to Harris.